The present invention is directed generally to electrical connectors and, in particular, to improved electrical connector assemblies which are couplable to electrical devices mountable on, for example, an automotive windshield for use in providing electric power to such devices.
A variety of approaches have been proposed for purposes of coupling electrical power to windshields and/or appliances, such as rearview mirror unit connected thereto. One of these approaches is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,196 and discloses the use of strips of electrical conducting materials formed on the exterior surface of a window pane tempered glass for supplying electrical power from an external source to a rear window of windshield wiper. It is also known to provide a rearview mirror and light assembly for automotive windshields with electric power, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,210. This latter patent discloses an approach wherein electrical power is supplied to a rearview mirror and light assembly by virtue of a visible external connector assembly. Several drawbacks are associated with this approach. One is that the electrical connector assembly is visible and aesthetically somewhat out-of-place in the vehicle compartment. Not only is such exposure generally unaesthetic, it is perhaps a potential safety hazard should the electrical connector assembly not be securely connected. In addition, such external electrical connector assemblies because of their many parts and the labor intensive assembly associated therewith tend to be somewhat expensive in manufacture and assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector assembly for coupling electric power to, for example, a rearview mirror and light assembly which avoids external electrical connectors which otherwise detract from vehicle aesthetics and which are more reliable, and safer to manufacture and assemble than known approaches.